muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Beatrix Brehme/@comment-99.35.181.7-20160126214549/@comment-24663971-20160127030510
The anime doesn't paint an accurate picture of her at all. They are skewing her into being simply an unsympathetic villain who is an obstacle to the protagonists, however, to do her justice as an antagonist she should be having a lot more scenes to show her tragic history about why she feels the way she does, and also what her ideology actually is. Her killing political dissidents and such is accurate, but when it's the only real scene we see her a part of, it makes her character out to look needlessly bloodthirsty when in reality 1. it's her job and 2. she subscribes to the belief that the people of East Germany need to unite and work together with the USSR under a dictatorship to have a chance of beating the BETA, so her being against those who speak out against the government makes sense and she would have little sympathy for those folks. However, to truly understand Beatrix and sympathize with her, the prequel is needed to see what she was like when she was younger and had more moderate ideals. The prequel arc is designed to show the events that lead her into thinking the way she does in Schwarzesmarken, in which we really only see that she has a very heated relationship with Irisdina from their past. Unfortunately, all of this is lacking from the anime most likely because it's only 12 episodes and also because its to act as a both a recap and a bridge from the 1st VN to the 2nd VN, which releases sometime after the anime finishes airing. It's not designed to tell the whole story, but it's also neutered with the short amount of episodes it has to tell everything else. And on another note, I disagree with Sagiri being one of the worst characters; again, I'd say it's a tragic case of trying to do good, but in an extreme fashion. It's the same with Beatrix since, on the other side of the coin, he was fighting the good fight against the BETA and his ultimate desire was to see Japan stronger and it's people safe. Unfortunately, he misjudged the damage his coup had on the armed forces, the negative response it would receive from the Shogunate (mostly from the method in which he chose to remove the government), and the ultimate failure it had in securing the safety of the Japanese people. On the other hand, the sacrifice he and his men offered pushed for change in the Empire's policies that could, in the future, see a better life for people. I used to dislike him as well, and I disapprove of his actions, but I understand why he did what he did, just like Meiya, Yuuhi, and Mana understood but could not support him. Also, people comparing her to Yuuko are crazy. Yuuko isn't a tragic heroine, and while her goal of defeating the BETA at whatever the cost is similar, her ethics and morals are still different from Beatrix, as is her political ideologies (or lack thereof). She believes the answer to defeating the BETA is through science, whereas Beatrix believes the answer is through a single-party state leading the people like a well-oiled machine. Yuuko, despite what she shows on the surface, is very torn up about the decisions she makes and understands that what she chooses to do isn't always morally or ethically right, and that the ends will never truly justify the means. Beatrix fully believes in her ideals and that they are right, and because of her past wounds, will never see past her tunnel vision otherwise.